


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by csichick_2



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "leverage, alec/eliot, save a horse/ride a cowboy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> set after "The Two-Horse Job"

"Don't," Eliot says warningly, as Hardison opens his mouth.

"Don't what?" Alec responds, adopting his best innocent expression.

"Say what you're thinking. I'm not going to let your big mouth ruin my post-coital bliss."

"Would I do such a thing?"

Eliot glares at him. "Yes you would. And if you do, I'm gagging you the next time we have sex.

Hardison smirks. If that's the way he wants to play it... "It just seems fitting you know. First we save a horse, then after we get home, I get to ride a cowboy."


End file.
